


The Six Stages To Love

by Shir0Nek0



Series: Hal Jordan X Barry Allen [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), DCU (Novels)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir0Nek0/pseuds/Shir0Nek0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each stage presents each pair trouble. They don't know their feelings but fate has already decided it for them wether they like it or not. All that's left is when they will realize those feelings. Maybe when push comes to shove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage 1: The Moulding

Barry Allen = 17  
Hal Jordan = 18

*In a world where Hal’s parents (mom) is rich because his dad is a pilot. Barry’s life story is also different, his mother never died. And both kids were born with their powers(their whole family has them). *

[I was thinking about the many cliche love stories and what if I made one. It's hard to chose what to do next so please tell me, write feedback and give me ideas.]

===•======••••••======•===

10%. That's the number of mutated beings there are on this planet, my family being part of that. After my dad came out and told me, I was startled. He told me about uncle Jay and aunt Jean and about our whole family lineage. My name is Bartholomew Allen, I come from the original speedsters, a tree that has way too many branches to even know who is family and who's not. The Allens were the first of their kind but many don’t know about them because they were almost wiped off the earth, courtesy of human extremists. Like being a 17 year old mutant isn’t hard enough, Bartholomew’s throwback human genes make him an outcast among the family. His two older brothers Harrison and Leonard, have always been the perfect speedster so people barely paid attention to him. So weird as it may, Barry had turned his back on the speedster lifestyle and embraced the mundane one. Yes the human one.

Being part mutant played havoc on his love life, no one wanted to associate with him. especially the people that knew who he really was. He had been on a few dates before, but they never made it to the second date. Maybe it was his lack of self-confidence like his friends said. or maybe he was too shy. It didn’t really matter because his life sucked. or maybe he did.

Barry checked himself in the mirror, hair just cut and tossed to one side. Very beiber like. He wanted a change for his senior year, something that meant “this is a new me” and it started with the haircut that he desperately needed. He wanted to be noticed, because his jesus hair had the opposite effect. No one ever tried to associate with him. But thankfully he had human friends, ones that loved him. Iris, Catiline and sisco. All major roles in his fake human life, the one he wished he could lead. He had learned over the years that mutants had a specific style, a way other than DNA, to be discovered. it was the way they wore clothing and such, and also how they stuck out in a crowd. Guess Barry hadn’t inherited that part.

Harrison and occasionally Leonard were very protective of Barry, always escorting him to school events and parties. All the comments people had made, always being mulled over in his head. That wasn’t the worst part, the worst was how the family looked at him. Worried glances and whispered comments from his so called “family”. One his mother loved to repeat daily. “Why can’t you be happy with who you are?”

It was hard to be happy when you were a genetic oddity. A primitive. A throwback. A weirdo- not fully one of them. Why was he only part speedster? the odd one in his ancient lineage, an anomaly in the genes that showed up every few generations. Yay for him. 

“Barry? Come down here, please.” His mother called. Now what? His mother only called if she needed help with something or needed someone to do the chores. They didn’t have a mother-son relationship neither did they have a father-son relationship. What was with his parents, anyways? 

“Barry?”  
“I’m here” He said as he walked out of her bedroom, walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Harrison and Leonard and Hal(a family friend) were slouched along with barry’s dad. Guess they weren’t morning people, actually no one was. He groaned at the collection of strong mutants gathered in one place, not only that, they were staring at him like he was something more than a someone. So what else was new? Barry cringed. He wasn’t like the rest of the family. Dead silence greeted his arrival. 

“Barry, what have you done to your hair?” The words exploded from his mother and were echoed by the shocked looks from the rest of his family. “Oh.” Instinctively Barry touched the top of her head. “I wanted a change.” “A change? that’s not a change…..that’s…..that’s…” His mother was looking for the right word when Leonard jumped in. “Bizarre?” Really.. a change and his family couldn’t live it down. “Cool” She smiled at Harrison who was the youngest of the two brothers. Snart was 20, while Harrison was 19 and Hal was 18. They were only 2 years apart, but harrison understood Barry the most, because he was in a similar situation of his own, except girls loved it. 

His mother stood in front of Barry, her hand touching Barry’s short pure black hair. Horror rippled across his mom’s features as tears threatened to fall. “Your beautiful hair.” Barry watched, shocked at the strong reaction, he never thought she’d care much. “Mom the hair is still there, except it’s black now and maybe a little shorter…” “You’re a speedster, part of the ancient ones. we’re proud of our family’s blond hair.” “No mom,.......... you’re a speedster…… I’m...I’m barely half….” Nobody understood how he felt, the ways humans looked at him, the way the mutants shunned him. All the same look in their eyes. The look that hurts more than being stabbed multiple times. “I was just………. ready for a change…” 

Leonard, his older brother, shot him a warning look. He glared back at him. Over the years his parents had always been understanding as the three of them had grown through their teenage years, especially with his brothers. Harrison loved a spike cut, his hair spiked in every direction and the girls loved it. Then again girls loved him. He just wanted a piece of the action. With the girls or even guys, no biggie. “I like it” Hal said slowly. “It’s hot” Barry beamed. Wow, Hal almost never said anything unless he wanted to bring him down. “Thank you. I’m glad someone does.” 

“Oh Barry honey. I wish you’d relax about finding your love. You shouldn’t try to change yourself into something that isn’t you. You’ll find someone soon, someone who’d love you for who you are.” Easy for her to say. His mom was one of the most beautiful mutants in history, her features, still young and perfect. Her figure - well, Barry couldn’t even begin to compare. Being as how Leonard was oldest and the quietest. When he stated something, it was always golden. “And that’s the problem, mom. No guy or girl is going to fall in love with him when he isn’t happy with himself. Self-confidence is sexy.” Barry turned his head to hide the blush on his face. Then out of nowhere his dad jumped in. “what’s his/her name?” In the mutant lifestyle being hetero or homo sexual was perfectly normal. Barry gasped in shock, running out the door with his back pack. His mom’s voice could still be heard, while he was standing on the porch. “Stop it. Don’t tease him. You’ve all been there.” “Yeah but this is way more fun.” And farther away from the house he ran. 

The thing about mutants is that they didn’t age like humans did, their life expectancy ranged from about 5 centuries(for half mutants like Barry) to 10 centuries for originals. Barry wasn’t scared tho, he didn’t mind that he would die sooner than his parents. after all his parents were only just over 150 years. So overall his fear was that in this world, he’d end up alone. Because his human friends would eventually die of old age.

Walking down the street, Barry could feel eyes on him, eventually someone yelled. “Barry?!” He flipped to see Iris. “Hey I” Iris squealed looking Barry head to toe. “You’re so cute!! I love the new hair style….” Eventually she linked their arms and they walked to the “human” highschool. upon arrival most people stared. Good I finally have their attention. Sadly that was short lived, they were all looking at Iris, she was gorgeous but Barry wasn’t sure about her. The feelings he harboured for her were purely of friendship. They met up with Cisco and Catiline, who were more than shocked. Catiline was playing with Barry’s hair, while Cisco observed. “It suits you..” Barry smiled. “Thanks Cisco…… I would hope it does…” The rest of the school day went by fairly good. No rude remarks or vandalizing his locker. He seemed “normal” for once. Normal being that they, his friends, didn’t know the real him. Most humans didn’t, except all the mutants did, cause of his family name and all. The didn’t treat him like a mutant, like one of them. He was more like a way of making yourself feel better. Every mutant looked down on Barry, perhaps even his family. 

Barry didn’t have the same look as a mutant, if he was a girl he’d been considered tall, but as a guy he’s 5 foot 9. Not impressive at all. He lived in a family composed of tall people. His mom is 6 foot, While his brother, leonard is 6 foot 5 and Harrison is about 6 foot 4 ½. Barry’s dad is about 6 foot 7, impressive and about one foot taller than Barry. Hal is 6 foot 4. Evidently, Barry was missing something in the height department too. He was skinnier that most mutants his age, the one’s as skinny as him were all girls. The Allen’s were known for their eyes, emerald green but Barry had sky blue eyes. He liked them, probably the only thing he liked about himself. 

He went home, obviously no one was there. He changed into some sport tights and a tank top. Time for some long awaited exercise. It’s the only way he could get rid of all the pent up anger and frustration he had. Over the years he had learned more about his powers and their limits, only problem was that he didn’t know if they were powers, because some humans could probably do the same things, nonetheless he gave himself hope. He reached the forest, took in a deep breath and started running around, dodging branches and practice fighting the trees. As it reached evening, Barry could feel someone watching him. Then out of nowhere an arrow was thrown at him and into his abdomen it went. Pain and fear took over Barry’s body. He ran with the arrow still embedded into his body. Coward! But what could he do, before he could reach the edge of the forest, something sliced his back. Barry screamed in pain. But regardless he continued to run. He finally reached his house, some relief washed over his face. First people don't appreciate my look and now I'm being hunted. But before he could make it to the door, his vision blurred. Shit! not now… He really didn’t want anyone to see him this way, however he fainted on the steps. Blood spilled everywhere, the heat slowly slipping away.

*Meanwhile Hal was walking to the Allen’s*

Hal had walked past the forest, he could see blood droplets everywhere. Being the kind of man he is, he followed them. Oddly it lead to the Allens. What happened?... He swung the gate open and there he saw Barry, on the floor, blood all over the place. Hal ran over, making a construct to close the gash on his back. Shit! what happened to you Barry? As he was flipping Barry over, he noticed the arrow sticking out. “What the hell?” He picked Barry up and opened the door using another construct. The Allens looked up, as Hal walked in. “He was laying on the floor…… in front of the door…” The family ran up to Barry’s motionless body, which was now sitting on his own bed. the blood had stopped coming out but they called their local doctor anyways.

Hal didn’t leave the room, even tho the family had already gone to have a meeting downstairs. He looked at Barry’s face, pale. He could see the dried up tear stains on his cheek, he was really scared wasn’t he? All alone, no one had helped him. Now that Hal had thought about it, where had Barry been when he was attacked. He back tracked but the only place he could remember the blood droplets, were near the forest. I should have been there, he isn’t strong enough to defend himself. 

Hal caught himself off guard, he was really thinking about Barry. the boy he honestly paid no attention to. The boy he’d occasionally tease, just because he knew that Barry wouldn’t do anything. At the very thought of his actions, Hal’s heart crumpled. He had acted like a dick, a total douche. He frowned. Thinking too much on the situation will only ruin it all. He decided to get up and join the meeting down stairs because he needed something else to think about.

Barry woke up the next day in his bed, at first he thought that he had, had a bad dream but then it hit him and he sat up quickly. Maybe a little too quickly because he cringed at the pain. As he stumble out of bed, he could hear the family downstairs, they seemed lively, unlike regular days. So he made it down the stairs and into the living room, where everyone's eyes fell onto him. Barry’s mom, Nora, zoomed towards Barry. “Oh heavens! what have they done to my son?.... Come here Bear, mom’s got you.” On any other day Barry would have objected but today he let it all slide, he was way too tired and in pain to care. Nora took him to the kitchen where she was going to tend to his wounds. “Let me see honey.” Barry pulled his shirt up and off. There was a gauze covering his back and the left side of his abdomen. Nora took the one on his abdomen off first, no wound. Her eyes widened, then she hurried to the back and took the other one off, same deal no wound. She tried to hid her surprise but Barry could tell. 

The question they had both been waiting for came blurting out. “How long have you been able to heal?” It was Leonard. Barry looked up. “Since I started High school or so… why?” Leonard shrugged. “Guess you do have some speedster traits.” Barry’s eyes widened and he looked at his mother. “You guys can all heal like this?” She nodded. “Why didn’t you guys tell me….. at first I was freaking out..” Nora smiled. “We don’t like to advertise our powers to….. to… you know..” Barry face palmed, chuckling. “To people that aren’t like you guys…… figures…… I need to go clear my head….” Barry got up and stormed out the house, it was and he was shirtless, but who cared. So the family, never saw him as one of them. Humans didn’t accept him neither did mutants. Barry cringed, the thought of him being “the problem” in the family made him nauseous. He reached a park, it was empty so he went to the swings. Swinging and pretending, that his life was okay. 

He chuckled a little, the wind blowing his hair in multiple directions. A tear racing down his cheek. “the outcast…” He stopped swinging, his heels stopping him. So maybe, just maybe, if I were to vanish….. it would… it would benefit. His heart sank at the mere thought. “Where would I go?” His eyes filled with tears again, spilling out one after another. The lies you tell yourself, to keep on believing is ridiculous. 

Hal was on his way to the Allens after running an errand, his eyes caught on a familiar figure. Barry. He was crouched, sitting down, his knees tucked into his chest. As he got closer, he could see tears, lots of tears in fact. The Allens weren’t the ideal family but he had never seen Barry cry. His heart crumpled again. His shook it off and called out to Barry. “Barry?!” 

Barry smeared all the tears off his face, trying to avoid the obvious question the person coming towards him will ask him. He looked up and saw Hal, oddly enough he relaxed a bit. “Y-yeah?” Hal kneeled in front of Barry. “ How are you feeling?....... and why are you shirtless?” Barry smiled, trying to hide his obvious pain. “I’m fine…… it healed over night and …. well… I was getting a checkup before I came..running out.” He avoided Hal’s gaze. Hal took off his sweater and threw it onto Barry. “Wear this… It's kind of chilly..” Barry obeyed, still avoiding Hal’s eyes. “You know you’ll have to spill it eventually….” Barry looked up, true.. he will hear it as soon as I return home.. Barry sighed in defeat. “I don’t know….. I probably overreacted…..” Hal chuckled. “Very typical of you……….…. anyways go on.” Barry groaned. “My mother was surprised that I could heal, I thought I was messed up or something but it turns out, the speedsters have this ability……… and when I asked her why she didn’t tell me….. she said because they didn’t like to advertise their powers……. I know I've caused this family trouble, so maybe if I just left-.” Hal grabbed Barry’s hand and pulled him up. “What the hell? what are you doing Hal?” Hal whipped around, glaring at Barry. “Maybe….. just maybe did you think that “my mom didn’t want for me to grow up envying my brother and the family….” Barry flinched at the remark. “W-what?” Hal sighed. “She didn’t want you to feel like a loner in the house……. well she tried to make you feel less outcasted…… And what the hell are you talking about? How have you cause trouble?” Barry thought about it before, realizing. He had fucked up, it was so logical yet, he loved to pity himself. He then took a deep breath. “All the escorting, the hiding, the secrets and…… And the fighting…….. I hate fighting..” Hal sighed. “That's not your fault…. Being born a mutant is not your doing…. So cheer up…….” Barry smiled, think positive it is.

As they entered the house, Nora ran up to Barry embracing him. “Oh goodness, I’m so sorry for making you feel so…. so alone…” Her eyes filled with tears. Barry felt tears roll down his cheeks. His voice broke. “No mom….. I’m sorry I never told you…” Hal watched the family reunite, he felt pretty good about himself. 

They all moved to the dining room, where Nora explained, their weaknesses and their powers. Finally she asked Barry if he'd had anything weird happen. Barry chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh…… Well….” Nora's eyes widened. “What aren’t you telling me?” Her voice stern. Barry crouched into the chair, feeling pressure. “W-well….. A few week ago….. You remember that storm?.... Everyone's eyes were on Barry now. “Yeah….. Well I kind of got zapped by lightning…..” Everyone's widened their eyes. Nora cleared her throat. “Why?...... Why didn't you tell us?....” Barry plastered a fake smile. “Because you guys would get worried….. Like for sure..” It was Barry's dad, Henry Allen’s turn to speak up. “You feel perfectly fine tho?” Barry nodded. 

After a long awaited family time, Nora pulled Barry into the kitchen. “I wasn't sure but, I think you may be more part original than us…….” Barry gave her a puzzled look. “What?....... Mom I don't-” his mom cut him off. “My dad used to tell us stories about, a speedster born of a lightning strike……. He said that's how the original speedster got his speed.” Barry shook his head. “Mom I highly doubt that…but let's go with the theory……. Never hurts to try..” She smiled and they both walked to the family room. Nora and Henry exchanged glances before announcing. “We are going to talk to the council about today's incident….. You guys stay here” Henry gave Barry a glare. “Specially you……. We don't need you to cause a ruckus….” Barry snorted, before leaving the room. 

He was preparing to leave when Hal bumped into him. “Oh sorry….. I'm in a rush..” Hal gave Barry a rather weird look. “Where are you going?” “None of your business..”  
Hal cornered Barry. “Remember what your dad said….” Barry’ shocked face was evident. “.....you were there….” Hal smirked. “Yeah and I'm escorting you to your room before I leave…” Barry groaned. “Fine.” 

Hal was gone and Barry had to think quick. It was now or never.


	2. Stage 2 : The Disturbances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat closer than before, Hal and Barry have a journey and they aren't even sure how anything happened. but before anything can blossom Barry has a fight to end. Maybe with the help of his family.

Hal Jordan = 18  
Barry Allen = 17

(For those people who asked about the timeline, it's my own timeline and story… Can't give DC all the credit XD)

=====••••=====••••=====

He was upstairs, trying on the many outfits his mom had bought him, the flashy ones. In his mind he could feel a blackness rumble in joy. It's not that he didn't trust them, rather he wanted to be part of the action too. Without a chaperon, no bodyguards or any kind of babysitter. His eyes fell upon his hair, the Allen’s were known for their hair weren’t they? He played with his hair before he changed the colour back to its original blonde state. He frowned, not flashy enough. So he reached for the gel, gelling the front of his hair, upwards in a curl. Nope not flashy enough- He messed up his hair, looking into his closet one last time, what caught his eyes was totally out of question but really worth it. 

He remembered the way mutant men reacted to woman, generally giving into to their desires. So Barry worked around that, he needed info and he needed it now, thankful he hadn't cut his hair too short, it hugged his neck. He decided to work with what he had, messing the back of his hair to give it volume and wearing, the tiny leather pants and ripped plaid shirt he had. Mutants had to look stunning and well, Barry he looked okay at best. He then wore the pants, to his surprise it fit perfectly. Letting his butt stick out along with the curls around his thighs. Honestly he looked like he had an hourglass figure. Cool. Finally he put on a white tight fitting tank top and the ripped sleeveless plaid shirt. 

Barry's couldn't believe his eyes, he indeed could pass as a girl. No doubt. But who’d take the bait? He grinned, grabbing his leather jacket and running for the door. By the door he decided to wear his army boots. He pulled out his motorbike, wearing the black helmet and out he went. Time to woo some men. 

Slipping into the place where the council (Justice League) meeting was no problem but actually being able to hear them was the issue. He was walking down past other mutants, who oddly enough were staring at him. Stay calm, you've gotta play the role.. He continued getting closer to the room, close enough to hear around nothing but. “...we should wait and see….” And “....what if he’s lying…” 

Barry fumed as he, marched out the door. Those…. Those pricks why couldn't they just accept me?? Barry was now in the parking lot, lots of other mutants chatting and socializing. The occasional glance or two, then someone grabbed his wrist. “Barry?!” That voice, it's Hal. His heart dropped, play it off. “Sorry who?” Adding a slight quirk to the side of his lip, he acted so confident. Hal instinctively let go. He paused before adding. “ Sorry I mistook you for someone else.” Before he left, he glanced back a few times. Okay now it's time to get to business. Shit! He didn't know how to run or teleport. I'm useless. He headed towards the forest, using the bike he had driven here with. Nothing special, yup just plain old Barry, doing stupid human shit.

Soon enough he reached the forest, taking his helmet off and turning off the motorcycle. He heard footsteps, shit! I'm found out. Barry cringed. Waiting for one of his family’s icy words. “So it was you.” Hal. He turned around, glaring at him. “Are you stalking me?” “Uh, of course….. You fooled me once, only problem is I couldn't leave it alone and then I find you here..” Barry relaxed a little, Hal couldn't say jack shit to him. Hal roared in rage as he read Barry's face. “What are you playing at Barry? You know what your family will do when they find out….. Don't you?” Barry groaned. “I'm not playing at anything………… My family, well they always worry so who cares? And plus….. I wanted to prove something…… “

Hal’s expression kept changing from anger to shock and back. “Jesus Barry! What were you thinking…… Alone nonetheless and dangerous as shit…...” Barry sighed. “Like hell I know, I'm not stupid Hal.” Hal chuckled. “Don't let your mother hear you saying that?” Barry took in a deep breath. “I've broken so many rules, this one wouldn't be a problem..” Hal's grin fell off his face. “Now that I think about it, can you please just go home and stay there, please.” Barry waved him off. “Look I don't know, go do what mutants do all night..” At his weird look, he said. “What?” Hal answered. “You can't leave me packing….. I'd get into so much bs after leaving you..” 

The wind blew, sending Hal the smell of barry’s shampoo. Sweet. The air was thick and the forest seemed quiet creepy. “Just go home Barry”   
“Too bad, I'm not leaving until I get answers.” He pointed towards the forest. “What are you going to do tango your way in and get shot again?” Barry glared at Hal. “Well have any brighter plan.” He nodded before demonstrating. “I send in two constructs first and we see what happens okay?” Barry nodded but before they could test the theory Barry had fallen to the ground. The back of his head stung. And he blacked out.

Hal flipped around, making a force field around them, Barry was out cold, shit! Finally three people showed themselves. “Ohh… Look what we got here boys, a lantern? Valuable on the market ain't he?” Hal's eyebrows furrowed. “I wanna see you try and take me.” They laughed, almost falling to the floor. “Oh we'll take you, one way or another..” He frowned. “You guys really past a line hitting him…” They all chuckled before one answered. “What's it to you? Just another fuck toy?” All three looked at each other before facing Hal. “You're into humans..” The one talking chortled. “Christ, why don't you just do your dog or something, it's much less trouble..” 

Fiery rage filled his veins. That they could look at Barry and see nothing but a mere animal was beyond acceptable. It also gave a small insight of what Barry went through on a daily basis. Did he have to hear this kind of talk from his own people? Is that why he turned his back on them? Mutants weren't very good life companions, you could say it was always hard to find “the one” but Barry was way better than them. He actually cared, something most mutants had forgotten. Examples are these, jackasses in front of them. Hal picked up Barry's immobile body and chuckled before, putting thorns around his construct and running towards the men, they all jumped out of the way and he had time to fly up now. Shit! That was a close one. He had Barry in his arms, the blonde seemed so frail and weak.

Barry was always a good hearted kid, always being the punching bag for others. But honestly today, he outdid himself. What happened to harrison’s kid brother? Harrison had always been protective of him and well, he had picked up on that. He was different. His eyes widened. On the outside he looks mutant, in fact he looks hot. He hadn’t believed his eyes when he saw him tonight. He'd known most of his local hotties and he was definitely in a different league. Initially he had followed Barry to check him out. Then he caught his scent(Rose shampoo). A very familiar scent. And he got a glimpse of Barry. 

Finally when he went straight up and asked him, his rebuff had caused him confusion. He decided to pursue the man all the way to the motorcycle, which was a dead giveaway. His curiosity and doubt turned into horror as he realized. Barry had led a very isolated life, he had only been allowed at vampire meetings with a chaperone and he surely wasn't out with a Come-here-and-get-laid outfit. Christ he looked good and mutant-ish. Good enough to fool everyone there.

Back to the problem in hand, Hal looked at Barry. “Barry! Come on, wake up.” He studied the bruises on one side of his face. Why isn't it healing? “Barry please wake up, you know I don't know how to explain this to your dad..” Barry moaned softly, shifting a little in Hal's arms. “Hal?” He whispered. Hal relaxed. “Thank goodness, hang on kiddo. I'm taking you home.” “Home?” Barry asked. “Home” Hal replied. His hair smoothened out in the wind sinking back to normal. He could feel his heat on his chest. “We’ll be there in a couple of minutes.. So bear with it.” 

Barry moaned in pain. “Hurts” shit, he probably shouldn't have picked him up but what other choice did he have? He did what had to be done. And here they are gliding in the night. “Hal?” “yes I'm here.” “Thank you.” The moonlight on his face, he looked stunning. Breathtaking. “You're welcome.” Then he casually bent and kissed him on his lips. He felt his surprise. In fact he was surprised too. A kiss on the cheek or forehead, acceptable but one on his plump lips, out of question. And if he couldn't explain it to himself, he'd never be able to tell Henry or Harrison for that matter. He looked down and relief washed over him, he had fallen asleep. With any luck, he wouldn't remember this kiss anyway.

Barry's eyes opened, the wind blowing at his face. For a second he forgot all the problems in his life. He was gliding in the darkness, being carried with care. Then it hit him, he needed answers, like now. He struggled. Hal’s hands of steel tightened around Barry. “Don't move.. It's dangerous you might fall..” Hal? His eyes widened. He was the one holding him so carefully? Like he was some sort of a delicate package that could snap. Nope, impossible. 

When Hal and Barry had first met, Hal had seemed as unapproachable as Barry's father. Hal on the other hand had probably seen him as an annoyance. Occasionally he'd call him other nicknames like “Bee or Brat, or even bear.” But now he looked so graceful, just like an angel. “Hold on tight.” Hal suggested. Well Barry wasn't even holding onto anything but his arms were curled up on top of him. He was curled up, head against Hal’s chest. Warm. His heart was a beating mess, Barry control yourself. Then out of nowhere there was a sudden movement, that scared Barry. 

He instinctively wrapped his arm around Hal's neck. Hal looked down at the boy, he was a little surprised at the affection. He was definitely freaking out. He chuckled loudly, earning him a stare. “Just a sudden turn, relax……” Barry blushed, as Hal continued. “Didn't know you felt this way about me….. So it's like this..” Barry let go, losing balance and almost falling. “Woah there bear.” Barry froze, blush covered his face. And the joy ride home went rather awkwardly.

Upon arrival Barry had a questioning look. “What? Why are we-” Hal jumped in. “We're home.” “Oh no.” He wasn't ready for his family's wrath yet. He turned his face more into his chest. Oddly enough he cuddled Barry closer. “Sorry, but your mom needs to see that, it's the second time. Anymore and I don't think you'd make it.” Barry pouted. “I'm tougher than I look, you know.” He wasn't ready for any of this. His heart sinking as if it could feel what was about to happen. 

“What the hell happened?” His dad roared, causing sledgehammers to work in Barry's head. “What the hell happened to your hair? And what the hell did you do now Barry?” Barry moaned in pain. As his dad turned the sledgehammers in his head into jackhammers. “He's been hurt and in pain… Can I lay him down somewhere?” He finally put him down in his bedroom. Barry couldn't open his eyes, which eventually lead to him sleeping.

When he woke up it was still dark. He slowly got up wincing at the pain. He could hear loud yelling from downstairs. Then it hit him, Hal was probably being interrogated. He got up and dragged himself down the stairs and into the living room. Henry's loud voice echoed, in the living room. “HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET HURT?” Barry caved inwards. He shuffled in, earning everyone’s stair and he sat next to Hal. The poor man was literally being skinned alive with accusations and questions. But he couldn’t let Hal take the blame for his actions. His father’s voice, was so loud, causing his to moan at the jolts of pain. “Barry?” His mother rushed to his side. Henry snapped. “Why the hell aren’t you sleeping?” He rubbed his temples. “ugh, gee. Maybe because of all the yelling going on.” 

Nora glared openly at Henry. “I told you to keep your voice down, didn’t I?” His glare swiveled from Barry to Naro back again. “Maybe this way it’s better.” Barry looked at his mother’s face for a split second, and the look she had was something both her dad and everyone was scared of. With a stern voice she began. “You will not question him right now. He's injured. Twice now, I might add.” His father backed away. “I'm not going to beat him for christ's sake, just going to ask a few questions.” Barry laughed a little, his father really did back down to his mother. Everyone stopped and stared at Barry who was laughing, while groaning at the sudden pain. “What’s so funny?” Barry took in a deep breath, trying to stop the laughter. “It’s just amusing to see mom push you into a corner.” At this comment Nora, grinned at her husband. He kept on glaring at Barry. “You little brat…” They all knew he was just playing or else, Nora would have killed him. 

Nora didn’t forget about the conversation they had. She whirled around and looked at Barry. “ I want you to march up the stairs and get yourself back into bed? You hear me?” Barry heard the words and as he looked up, into his mom’s eyes, he could see real fear. Barry smiled gently. “I love you, too, Mom.” His mother’s eyes filled with tears and she rushed over to hug his youngest son, who looked more like a girl than a boy. “Barry you could have been killed… What would I have done if I had lost you.” Barry whispered against her locks of hair. “But I’m not and that's what matters.” 

Finally he got to stay, after many long minutes of pushing and pressing the matter. And hence the start of the questions. “”I want to know, what the hell you were doing ignoring my orders?” Barry tried to be strong, courage is what he needed. He took in a deep breath and spoke. “I’m not going to answer that right now, because it's not the time or place.” His mouth dropped. Clearly shocked by his statement. Barry would have laughed at this any other day but right now, he couldn’t. “I came down here to make sure you guys weren’t taking chunks out of Hal and to tell you what happened but…..” He slowly stood up. “If I'm going to get grounded or yelled at for something I felt was right and did, then forget it.” Henry tapped his fingers onto the side of the chair arm. “Okay….. fine but you spill everything.. got it?” He nodded and continued. “Okay so I usually love to go hang out, obviously by myself, in the forest and yesterday as I was looking around an arrow came flying at me, clean hit to my abdomen and as I was running out someone slashed my back. Never got to know who, until I decided to follow you guys to the council meeting. You guys were debating stuff, so I left to find the people myself and prove it. Hal follow me and he saved me from whoever attacked me again.” They were all surprised by the sudden announcement. 

“Alone.??” Harrison frowned. “Why alone?...... Do you not have…..” Barry smiled a little. “Don't worry I have friends… Just need some me time…” He exhaled in relief. Leonard didn't say much and was just casually listening to the conversation. Henry and Nora, were deep into a talk and well, Hal was looking at Barry. He asked. “What did you do alone in the woods?” Barry shrugged a little, can't tell them what I do… To embarrassing.. “Nothing much just adventures.” That was partly true but not all. Hal chuckled. “I highly doubt it's only adventures…. What else? Spill it!” Barry shuffled, under the gaze of three intimidating men. “I……. I workout…. Okay?” All three glanced at each other. Before one spoke up. “So then…… You can fight?” Leonard said. Barry shrugged, almost as embarrassed as when Hal had dropped one on him. His first kiss, gone. 

Now Hal's family was in the house too, his older brother jack and his younger brother Jim. Oddly enough, Barry decided to sit this one out. All the younger members were sent out except for Leonard and jack. Jim gaze Barry a puzzled look. “Baryr? Is that really you?” Barry nodded and Jim ran up to him giving the blonde a hug. “You look so hot….. At first I didn't even recognize you..” Barry laughed returning the hug. “I try..” 

Hal was glaring at Jim, how was the man able to waddle his way in and get a hug. Hal noticed Harrison, he looked right about ready to kill. Guess big brother has a very soft spot for Barry. Finally Jim let go giving the two others a smirk. So he's playing that game? I'm in. Barry sat down, massaging his temples. Like this wasn't going to get any better… His parents from one side, his friends in the other and oddly enough there was space for Hal. He was in Barry's swarm of problems. What was Hal to Barry? Obviously he felt some sort of attraction but really, what was this feeling? He wished he knew but for now, he'd have to discard it.

Eventually the parents finished and came to a conclusion. “We are gathering troops to head into the forest..” Henry said. Barry frowned. “I'm coming..” “Uh no you're not..” Barry thought about a little before agreeing. He had a plan of his own, anyways. Finally when all was done and they left for the raid, Barry snuck and joined them. His dad, felt disoriented, because something was bound to go wrong. And then it happened, Henry got a glimpse of Barry. 

“Barry! What the hell are you doing here?” Barry smirked. “Helping a couple of old fellas.” Hal and Harrison almost burst out laughing. While Henry and Martin looked at each other. “We're not old..” “I don't know about you guys but, my help is what you need. So here I am.” They both frowned. “Your mom is going to kill me…. Why can't you just go home..” Barry frowned. “Because…. I hate being left out..” Coming to a compromise, he said okay only if, Barry stayed in the middle of the pack. And so he did. 

They were now inside the forest, evidently they couldn't find the men, but Barry didn't give up. Most people, including his family, didn't know the other half of why he loved the forest. It was because he could do forensic work. He loved tracking down and finding things in the forest. It all started with a nut on the floor and he back tracked it to a very specific squirrel. 

At some point in the night, Barry and Harrison were going in a separate way. With Jim, Hal and Julie(a family friend and potentially Harrison's love interest). Barry casually, looked around at the trees and the ground. He smelled the air and looked at the leaves. Harrison nudged Barry. “What do you see?” Barry shrugged a little. “Nothing much, just some torn cloth over there and some footprints ahead…” They all had one look on their face. Hal blurted out. “How?” And Barry laughed. “I'm a weirdo….. And I have hobbies.” Harrison laughed. “And that's my brother for you… Always hiding the best for last..” 

Hal looked around as they made it to a random place with a log on the ground, looked like a someone had been here. His eyes fell onto Barry, he looked happy, like he knew where he was. Hal looked at the tree, some scratch marks, then his eyes scanned every tree in the vicinity, they all had scratch marks. “What are all these?” Barry blushed looking down. He whispered. “Well…. I wasn’t allowed into our gym so….. I improvised.” Hal could feel the sadness in his voice. He wasn't allowed to be with his own kind and yet, they wanted him to be with them. Julie put her hand on Barry's shoulder. “Our people aren’t really warm at times, it's hard and well if anything, you're always welcome to our gym.” Barry smiled, the tears threatening to fall. “Thanks Julie..” 

Finally they arrived at a cabin in the woods, Barry frowned. “That's strange…. I've never seen this cabin before..” They all looked at each other and Barry was the first to walk closer. Inside the three men were sitting at the table talking about something on a map. Before Barry could do anything someone grabbed him and dragged him to the back of the cabin. “Hah! I found a human.. Just what we needed to save our asses.” He threw Barry into the little room outside and locked the door. Barry had gotten himself into deep shit. 

“Where’s Barry?” Hal whispered. They all looked around and Jim answered. “Dunno..” They all looked at the cabin. “He can't be? We were just together.” Harrison stated. Hal looked at him. “Either that or he was taken.”   
Jim chuckled. “Reminds me of the taken movies.. Man they were awesome..” Everyone glared at him. Jim gulped. “I'll shut up now.”

It was dark and Barry could barely see my hands. He was scared, isolated and away from the others. He leaned against the trap door and unintentionally started vibrating. As he vibrated more, he slowly fell through the door. Fear spread across Barry's face as he could see that half his body was still stuck inside the cell he had been left in. What the hell is going on? Barry scramble to get out. Pulling his legs out and sitting on the floor.

The other group was coming around back when they saw Barry fall out of a solid, closed door. Harrison smirk. “He did it..” The all gave him a weird look and Harrison looked at them. “He finally unleashed the beat within…. I'm jealous.” And Harrison was gone. 

Barry looked up to a familiar face, he was scared and seeing Harrison eased his pain. He jumped up into his arms. “W-what just happened?..” Harrison hugged him tightly. “Nothing man, you just went through a door, using vibrate.” Barry frowned. “That was scary, like really scary…” Harrison chuckled patting his head. “You'll get used to it… I'm jealous I still haven't figured out how to do that….. Don't think Leonard has either..” Barry chuckled letting go. “The more reason, I'm a freak.” 

The others finally caught up to them, happy to be reunited. They called their dad and showed him the cabin. All the grown ups waved the kids out of the forest and took matters into their own hands. 

On their way home, Barry decided to walk behind slowly, grasping what had happened. Hal slowed down. “You alright?” Barry shrugged. “I don't know, I guess…” He reached out and grabbed Barry's hand, squeezing it tightly. “It'll be alright… I promise..” Barry smiled gently. His heart, warm and fuzzy. A feeling he hadn't felt, a feeling he liked. “Thanks Hal.”


	3. Stage 3 : The Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Barry.... A thing or not?

Barry Allen = 17  
Hal Jordan = 18  
Harrison Allen = 19  
Leonard Allen = 20

====•••••====••••====••••====

Upon arrival at home, Harrison witnessed something strange. Barry and Hal are holding hands? He didn't know what to think of it, but smiled, it was time Barry had some fun. Even if Hal wasn't the best choice, maybe Hal would treat him nicely. He looked at Julie. “Let's go inside and watch something…” Julie gave him a smirk. “.... Anything but porn…” Harrison chuckled. “Fine.” 

It took the whole walk home for Hal to realize. What the fuck am I doing? No less with Harrison's kid brother… He gulped discretely looking at Barry. No joke but he looked adorable, debatably even prettier than some girls. But how he had subconsciously fallen for him, was a big question. Now that he admitted it, was even worse. How could he tell Barry or anyone for the matter. They were walking in and Barry let go, the cold that met Hal's hand made him shiver. He liked the warmth, he liked it a lot. 

What have I done? Barry screamed in his mind, I, this situation. How did it happen? The more he asked the less it made sense. He quickly took his shoes off and rushed into his room. His heart was a beating mess, his face, covered with blush. He honestly hadn't realized it, but he actually had feelings for Hal. The playboy who had many different girls. The guy who loves to play around and break people's hearts. Barry sighed, I messed up. 

Hal sat downstairs trying not to think of what had just happened, he got a glimpse of Barry's face before he ran up. He was flustered and embarrassed. Cute! But Definitely dangerous. He looked at the tv, Julie and Harrison were cuddling and Jim was talking to someone on his phone, probably his girlfriend. Hal sighed sinking into the couch. 

Barry tossed a little before mustering up some courage and walking down the stairs. Need to have some confidence. He called out to the group. “Anyone want some snacks?” Harrison, Jim and Hal answered in unison. “YES!” Barry and Julie giggled. Barry then grabbed a few bags of chips and some other junk food, he walked out and put them on the table. First thing he noticed was that Jim was sitting in the single chair, Harrison and Julie were taking up the the three seated sofa and Hal was alone on the two seated sofa. Just great. He walked around and plopped into the seat, opening a chewy bar and eating it. 

Hal looked over at Barry, he had changed into some tights and a loose sweater. Adorable. They sat and watched the movie Julie had picked out, Marley & Me. Hal knew the whole story but guess Barry didn't. He started bawling at the end. A tissue box at every sofa. Jim groaned, in between sniffles. “I hate you Julie, who puts something like this on…… You know how unmanly I am……” Harrison snickered. “Don't blame her for your womanly-ness.” They started bickering before everyone whipped around to look at Barry. He had his knees tucked in and his arms wrapped around his legs. Tears strolling down his face, he tried to bury it into his legs. Julie who was also crying, grabbed a few tissues and wiped it. 

Barry blindly grabbed for the tissues, what he got was someone's arm. He looked up, his eyes caught Hal's. Tears still plodding out, he jumped for the tissues now and blew his nose. Harrison chuckled. “Guess Barry didn't like the movie either…” Barry whimpered, his voice cracking on certain words. “I didn't mind….. Mind it..” Hal Ruffles Barry's hair. “Just a movie bear.” Barry nodded, but frowned. “B-but it was so sad…” 

Finally after many attempts they got Julie and Barry to stop crying. This time they continued on and watched a Madea movie. Laughter upon laughter, Hal felt something on his shoulder. He looked down and there he was, Barry had fallen asleep, holding Hal's shirt. Cute. He snuggled closer and Barry hummed in appreciation.

The parents came home late, the lights were all out but in the living room, Henry and Martin walked and their eyes fell upon the funniest sight, they snickered. Soon enough their wives joined. Nora laughed. “So your son and my son, huh?” Jessica chuckled. “So maybe we will be family some day.” The men whirred around. “What?” The woman laughed, pushing the men out the living room and into the hall. Then they put blankets on the kids. 

Barry woke up sleeping on something warm and hard. He felt around, a bicep, abs, someone’s hair. He was sleeping on someone. His eyes darted open, two hazel eyes looked at him. Oh shit! He gulped, blush covering his cheeks. “Good morning…” Hal chuckled. “Finally awake, thought you had passed out on me for good.” Barry whispered. “Sorry…. I didn't mean to.” Barry looked around, thank god everyone else was asleep. His eyes fell onto the blanket covering him. “Where did this-” Hal answered. “Our parents came home late and well guess they left this..” Barry's blush grew, he frowned. “My mom won't let me live this down…” He got up and fixed his sweater. Hal grabbed his wrist. “Maybe…. Just maybe… It's okay that we-” Jim groaned and they both moved away from each other. Jim looked at Barry. “I thought you were a girl..” Barry smacked him in the head. “Morning to you to….” Jim gave Hal a look. “He totally likes me.” Hal snorted. “Doubt that.” 

Barry walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Then he walked into the kitchen where his mom and Jessica were cooking. “Morning!” They both looked at each other before sitting Barry down and asking the biggest question. “Do you like Hal?” Barry's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. He gulped, heat rising to his face. Nora poked a finger at Barry. “You lie and I'll kill you..” Barry took in a shaky breath before whispering. “If you promise not to tell..” The both swore and he continued. “I think I do….” At the mention of love, they both squealed. Causing everyone to run into the kitchens Barry looked away, avoiding any eye contact. Hal asked first. “What happened?” Their smiles widened. “Oh nothing…. Just extracting some information…” Hal looked at Barry who's back was at the audience. So he spilled something, but the only reason women would squeal is when someone tells them who they love or something related to their relationship. Hal frowned, Barry liked someone else?

Barry left the kitchen and now it was time to terrorize Hal. They dragged him and asked. He was obviously nervous, he didn't know what he had done wrong. Hal's mom broke the ice. “So Hal.. You've been single for while now and guess what?” Hal have her a look of curiosity, she continued. “Well I may have found a girl.” He frowned. “I'm sorry mom but right now… I'm just not interested..” She smirked at him. “Oh I see…. And who is this mystery person?” He frowned, scratching the back of his head. “I don't think, it's a good idea……. “ Nora jokingly pushed in. “No man it's totally fine… Not like it's going to be Barry….” He gasped. “You guys knew!” They both laughed, of course they did.

After that Nora gave him a “if you break his heart, I'll beat you up” speech and his mother didn't disagree with that. Hal sighed as he walked out. Barry stood there looking at him. “They didn't do anything to you? Did they?” Hal smiled, he's worried, how cute! “No Barry… They didn't take chunks out of me..” He sighed in relief before whispering. “Thank god..” He then walked into the living room with Hal on his tail. Judging by the fact that Barry had school and so did Hal. They each got ready, luckily Hal had brought some stuff over to the Allen residence.

Barry grabbed some toast and ran to the front door. “Bye mom! Bye dad! See you in a few hours.” He opened the door and ran out, suddenly he hit something and fell to the floor. “Ouch..” Looking up he saw Hal, his arm extended down to him. “Sorry about that. You okay?” Barry nodded before taking his hand and getting up. “Were you waiting for me?” Hal smirked while nodding. “Yes I was. Someone has to walk the princess to school.” Barry frowned. “I'm not a princess you jerk..” Hal chuckled. “In my eyes you definitely are..”

The way there was rather awkward, Barry and Hal went to a mixed school. Where sadly enough, the humans didn't really accept Barry and neither did the mutants. He was an outcast to both sides. But luckily, thanks to his parents secrecy, his last name wasn't Allen, it was Harmony. Yes not the best, but better than nothing. They walked towards the door and Barry got swept away to class. 

Finally last period, thank god. Iris was stuck to Barry in class, obviously something eating at her. Barry glanced at her. “What now?” She grinned. “Since when do you hang out with that hottie?” Barry gave her a puzzled look, a hottie? “Who?” She Ruffles his hair. “The Jordan guy, the one that's a year older than us..” Barry blushed a little. “We are acquaintances nothing more.” She nudged Barry. “You liar… Don't tell me, fine! But eventually i'll find out, then I'll show you..” Barry sighed, turning around to face her, he had to tell her, she was his best friend. He smiled, here goes. “Fine but promise, it's a secret.” They pinky promised, then Barry told her everything.

“So you're actually into someone… And that person is the hardest to grasp…. Barry I feel so bad for you…” Barry frowned a little. “Yeah…. I don't know what to do.” Iris patted him on the back. “Can't be that bad, I mean he did bring you to school today..” He shrugged. “Maybe a request from my parents..” Iris sighed, slapping Barry on the shoulder. “Give yourself some credit… You're adorable..” Barry chuckled. “Not as cute as you.” 

Hal had walked by the classroom and had noticed Barry laughing with some girl. He felt his heart sink, maybe he had someone he loved. But it couldn't be helped, he had already accepted his feelings and maybe, Barry would understand them. He wished that Barry would laugh at him like this, he wished he was sitting across Barry right now. Finally after many minutes of thinking, he decided to stay behind and walk Barry home.

To Barry's surprise Hal was waiting at his locker. “W-what are you doing here?” Hal snorted. “Walking you home.” Barry felt his heart crumple. “You-you know you can go…. I mean I don't want to be a bother…. Not like I'm not… But I mean less of a bother… Ugh… Just go home with your friends..” Hal laughed, eyes obviously on him. He leaned into Barry's ear. “Feel special… I left my friends for you..” Barry blushed. “I'm sorry…” Hal chuckled. “Why are you sorry? Not like anyone forced me to stay with you…. I did it out of my free will.” Barry felt his heart flutter, a small smile threatening to break into his face. Damn it! He really did feel like a fool.

Hal walked Barry home, both talking and laughing. He had forgotten that Hal could be this charming. When they reached Barry's home, Hal said his goodbye and about to leave. Barry grabbed his arm. “Thank you…. For walking me home..” Hal chuckled ruffling Barry's hair. “No problem..” Barry blushed looking at Hal's back, as he left. His heart a mess and he didn't know when he'd have the courage to ask. To ask that simple question “will you go out with me?”

It was dinner time when the Jordan's came over, Barry sat next to Jim as the arrangement were pre made. Hal tinged with jealousy as he looked at the way Jim and Barry were interacting. Obviously his brother was taller than Barry, but Barry wasn't short, in fact he would be quite tall among the girls. Hal sighed trying to savour his food.

The food ended and the Jordan's were staying over, everyone fighting over where to sleep and Nora gave Jessica a eye lock. She then said. “Why does Hal sleep in barry's room?” Jim replied. “Not fair! I wanna sleep with Barry.” Barry pinched Jim. “Honestly no one's “sleeping” with me….. They are sleeping in my room is all…” Everyone but Hal chuckled, how could my brother do this to me? The nights sleeping arrangements were that Jessica and Nora, one room. Martin and Henry, one room. Jim, Leonard and Jack, one room. Lastly Barry and Hal, Barry's room. 

Barry walked into his room, he looked around trying to find space when his mom walked in. “No need, Hal can sleep on your bed…. It's big enough anyways..” Barry blushed giving her a glare. Then he just looked back at his bed. “.....fine.” Hal’s eyes widened, really? he’s okay with it? Barry proceeded to scoot over on his bed and lie down. Finally Hal hal started moving, thanking Nora and closing the door. He took his pants off, still wearing boxers, along with his shirt. “Woah…. why are you taking them off?” Hal shrugged. “I sleep with my boxers on….. is there a problem?” Barry looked at Hal from head to toe, a light blush covering his cheeks. “No…. make yourself at home..” 

Hal was sleeping next to Barry, his heart a mess, he couldn’t sleep. The other man was definitely sleeping, the light snores and the slow rhythmic breathing. Barry shuffled around, looking straight into Hal’s face. He felt a stutter in his heart. Ah… he really was sexy.. Out of nowhere Hal wrapped his arms around Barry. Barry froze, almost choking out his whisper. “H-Hal?” Hal chuckled. “So you were awake?” Barry blushed. Thank god it was dark, he was definitely an embarrassment. “Ye-yeah..” Hal opened his eyes. “You're nervous aren't you?” Barry whispered. “Kinda..” Barry wasn’t just nervous, he was scared, scared of what was going to happen. Scared of being alone. Scared that some day this would be nothing but vague memories. Hal wrapped his arms around barry. “I can’t promise to fix all that’s happening…. but I can promise you, that you won’t face them alone..” And just like that Barry was washed with a fluttery feeling of satisfaction. Hal really does know what to say at the right times. Love wasn’t something totally new for Barry, but his was always one sided, so this, if it worked, would be the first. 

Barry smiled, resting his head on his pillow, Hal giving him the stare of curiosity. “What?.... Why are you smiling?” Barry hummed before answering. “Well…. The answers easy….. I'm smiling because of you…” Hal smirked, leaning closer to Barry. “Ohh?! And why is that?” Barry blushed a little. “Well……….. These past couple of weeks…. I comfortable around you… Like it may just work..” Hal eyebrow shot up. “How might this “Work”....?” Barry blushed. “....the friendship…. Or… I don't know…” Hal cupped Barry's face. “It's too soon for you but think this through…… I haven't told you something…. “ Hal had Barry's full attention. “So… For one whole year, I'll be going to school abroad…. More like the rest of the school year…. However I'll come back by the time it's Christmas… So if you really want to be together… It's best I have you some time..” Barry felt his heart sink and flutter. So Hal was leaving but not to worry only for a few months. 

Hal was gone, it had been 5 months, still 2 months left. They talked on social media and well Hal hadn't been with anyone. Surprising as it may, Barry was 18 years old now, and pathetically an 18 year old virgin. Being how it was October 31 Barry had decided to take Wally, part of the distant family, out to go trick or treating. He had worn a mummy costume and Barry, well he had lost a dare between him and Harrison so today for the whole day, he was forced to wear Power girl's costume. Great ain't it? The sad part was the pictures, he had sent them all to Hal and Barry was dying of embarrassment. 

He walked down the street in his tight one piece suit. It was white with white boots. For those who didn't know, Barry had kept his hair blonde and now it was long, long like waist size long. Back to having Jesus hair, yes! Barry strolled around to each house, waving at people and helping Wally carry candy. “You having fun buddy?” Wally wasn't that much younger than Barry, they were 8 years apart, still Wally was about the same height as Barry. Screw his genetics! 

Finally they got home and Barry could take the stupid costume off. I'll get you for this Harrison.. You just wait. Into his room and the only thing he could see was Hal's skype on and open, he was webcamming Barry. Damn it Harrison! Hal whistled in delight. “You look sexy…” Barry blushed. “Like hell…” He sat down at the desk. “So how's your stay?” Hal groaned. “I hate it..” Barry chuckled. “But I've heard it's awesome there… You must have made some cool friends and seen lots of other mutants.” Hal chuckled. “I have……. But none of them like you..” Barry's heart fluttered, blush covering his face. “I really miss you..” Hal nodded. “Only a few more months and I'll be there..” Barry sighed, holding back tears. “I guess you will..”

For several hours they talked about trivial matters like the weather and how the work was. Hal would enthusiastically respond to each of his question. Finally Hal asked a question. “So you think about what I told you before I left?” Barry nodded and Hal continued. “Good because when I come back, you better have a response…” Barry chuckled. “Of course I will…..” 

The whole family listening in on the conversation, they were all grinning from ear to ear. Except for Henry of course, he did want to believe that his baby boy was all grown up. But Nora kept him in check.


	4. The Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Sorry for the wait XD hope you like it

Hal Jordan= 19 years old  
Barry Allen = 18 years old  
==========•••••==========

It was Christmas Day and like any other day, Barry had lost yet again another bet with the family. He was wearing an elf costume and walking around. The family had thrown a party, guests piled up everywhere. But barry eyes only looked for a certain lantern, not Jim not jack. Barry sighed, maybe Hal wasn't going to come. Harrison took one glance at Barry before he ran up and dragged him into the dance floor. Barry had no clue how to dance but he loved hanging out with his older brother. So he danced as best as he could. Maybe he could forget, just a little.

Finally Julie got there, looking as stunning as she would, she had a green satin dress on. Harrison took one glance at her and the dancing was over. Not that Barry wasn't thankful that it was over, Barry walked next to the fireplace and looked out the window. The music, loud and ecstatic but Barry really wasn't in the mood. Right then a santa, popped out and in from the front door. For a second, Barry thought it was Hal, only to realize. “Hey there sexy!” Not Hal, just Jim. Barry sighed. “Hi Jim..” The lantern waved his hands in the air. “Well guess I'll have to finds some better company..” And he was gone. 

Awhile had passed before Jim came back and sat quietly. Barry grinned, he got rejected. “You get rejected?” He didn't move and Barry laughed. “Maybe you should just say something about what they're wearing other than their body…. Makes a girl think you think more about a relationship…” The Santa didn't budge, damn he must be really upset. Barry sighed, leaving the room for a brief second and coming back with two shots. 

“Drink it!..... At least it makes you feel better…” He took the shot and downed it. Then Barry realized, this wasn't Jim. “Hal?” The Santa smirked and pulled Barry onto his lap. “And you thought I was Jim.” Barry blushed. “Sorry..” Hal smirked, pointing to the sealing. “Guess who's under the mistletoe?” Barry blushed. “You…” Hal continued. “...and what does that mean?” Barry pouted. “You want a kiss?!” Hal chuckled tugging down the beard. “I won't tell mrs. Claus if you don't.” Barry continued pouting. “When…. When did you come?” “I answer if you give me what I want.” Barry tried to get off him but that only ended up helping him get more wrapped, Hal's arms wrapped around his waist. After trying hard and failing Barry gave in. “Fine!” And he bent down kissing Hal, just a peck but enough. 

He got off, fixing up his dress. “I came half an hour ago…” Barry looked at Hal. “Your joking…. Why didn't you go see your family?” Hal gave him a look of happiness. “Priorities…” Barry blushed, a whisper leaving his lips. “Sap.” 

They both ended up partying with the others and drinking until Barry tumbled into the kitchen and sat on the floor. “I drank too much eggnog…” Hal laughed sitting next to him. “You have zero alcohol tolerance..” Barry laughed. “Oh do I Mr.Claus?..... And how would not getting drunk help me in any situation…” Hal shrugged. “Get to look at others and laugh at them..” Barry tilted his head back, leaning on the cabinet. “I swear if you bring this up tomorrow…” Hal leaned onto Barry's shoulder looking up at him. “You think about what we talked about before I left?” Barry nodded, his heart beating. He couldn't speak, he had totally forgotten about that. It seemed like everything just flowed together and they didn't need to confirm it. 

Barry sat there waiting for Hal to say what he was going to say. “So…… What would you say?..... would you go out with me?” Barry blushed, trembling. He felt so happy and yet so scared. Never in all his life had he felt like this, not even when he had finished his favourite show. Barry gulped before looking at Hal. “I… I would..” And there was the smile that always took Barry's breath away. 

Eventually they both got up and Barry hadn't realized it. But Hal had grown taller, he probably surpassed Harrison. Hal's face was thinner and chiseled. If drool could be there it would have been, Barry could fall to pieces, only by looking at the damn man. He took his eyes off the lantern, trying to play it cool. “You know what that mean, right Barry?” Barry nodded. “Of course I do…… It means we're…...we’re d..d-dating..” The brunette laughed. “And so it does….. Ground rules no cheating…….” 

Barry gave him a lopsided look. “You mean…… You don't cheat..” Hal’s eyebrow quirks up. “Why only me?” Barry smiled a fake smile. “You know….. No one looks my way, don't you?.......... Plus I won't be able to live with myself if I did.” 

Hal cradled Barry's body. His built arms wrapped around Barry. “You're as dumb as ever….. Why can't you see what I see?” Barry shrugged. “It's hard to love yourself….. But loving you…. Not hard at all..” Hal chuckled. “I love you too bear!”

They walked back into a bunch of guest starring and awkward family whispers. Barry blushed, fisting the sides of his dress. It was really embarrassing and he had never been in the spotlight before. Then again it probably wasn't him, he looked up his eyes meeting Hal's. He gulped trying to remain calm, obviously not working. Hal realized his distress as they walked in, he went out and grabbed Barry's hand, walking past eyes. Until they heard two loud squeals, Barry and Hal both flipped to their right, alert and ready for anything. To find out that Nora and Jessica were their number one fan girls, not a shock but to let the whole party know, embarrassing. Hal chuckled. “I guess our moms were looking forwards to this…” Barry's gulp was all Hal could hear. 

They finally made it into the living room, no one there, Hal closed the door. Barry slid onto the floor, taking deep shaky breaths. Hal sat next to him. “Not used to this..” Barry shook his head. “I don't know how you are?....” Hal shrugged. “Being a former playboy has its downs…. This being one of them..” Barry blushed, he really hopped everything would turn out okay, ever since he had kicked ass and helped out in mutant issues, things had gotten more complicated. When Hal had left, Barry had joined in and helped the mutant community a bunch of times.

Hal rested his head onto Barry's shoulder. “Your hearts finally mine…. All mine..” Barry blushed, that's embarrassing. He hummed leaning onto Hal's head. “...... You sap.” True he was a sap, but honestly Barry was a bigger sap than he was. He always made Hal feel better, letting him run on and on about his own problems while Barry listened happily. Then he always had the talks about feeling worthless and well Barry was always there. Hal smiled as he recalled the exact words he'd say. “Don't say that!! You're not worthless…… You're everything anyone in this world could ask for……….. More than anyone, I'm happy that I have the pleasure of having you in my life.” Hal smiled, he really doesn't know the truth. How he has saved me so many times, how he had stuck around when all Hal felt like was a piece of trash.

Barry looked down at Hal's smile. It was genuine. He blushed, Hal wasn't the kind of guy to always let a smile out. Something was up and he didn't have a clue, what? Then out of nowhere Hal plants as kiss on Barry's parted lips. Barry didn't know what to do, instead he shut his eyes tightly, avoiding eye contact. Hal pulled back a little, he licked the top of Barry's lips. “You have no clue how I feel right know…..” Barry opened his eyes, looking straight at Hal's. “...... I don't know how it happened and when I developed these feelings but all I can think of is, you were the first being to love me at times and in situations where I couldn't love myself…you loved me for who I was not for anything else.…. I fell in love with the way you respected yet spoke your mind with others……. You always had a soft spot for people who had been through some hardships…… And most of all you never give up…..” Barry felt a smile plastered onto his face. He couldn't just sit there and say nothing, he stuttered, whispering his response. “........ I've always tried…. Tried to get along with everyone…..somewhat harder at school but nonetheless……. With you tho, at first I couldn't stand you…..” Hal frowned, he didn't like me, well not many people did. “Well, that just-” Barry shushed him, placing his finger over Hal's lips. “... Then….. W-well then, you just became someone I couldn't keep my eyes off….. Up until you commented about my new hair style….. I-I didn't have a clue what it was…. Slowly after we gradually became closer and well I… Started getting jealous of EXs and classmates of yours…. But it wasn't your fault, just mine. Then one day it hit me…. And well you were really nice to me, I didn't want it to be just one of those “I pity you” relationships, so I.,..., I was scared.”

This conversation was getting embarrassing, Hal pressing and poking places that made Barry flow out with emotions. Then jealousy came out. Barry was jealous of the people, mainly the girls but he had just let it slip and Hal knew. Hal cupped Barry's face, you're more of a sap. “You were jealous?” Barry blushed, turning his head to the opposite direction of Hal's. Hal tugged on his dress. “Why were you jealous? …….. They never meant anything to me anyways….” Barry kept quiet. This is not me. How did we even get to this. He felt his heart flutter at the thoughts and at what he should answer. He just couldn't say anything, it was too embarrassing. Hal chuckled as he noticed the fifty shades of blush, running across Barry's face. “You gotta give me something bee!” Barry couldn't admit to anything more, not only that but that he felt unworthy of him. Like he didn't deserve to be with Hal. Hal tugged at his dress more and more until Barry snapped.

“I Just don't understand why you'd want someone like me?................ Like all the girls and guys out there and you chose me….. Why?” Barry gasped at his own response. He didn't mean to say that. He really didn't. Oddly enough Hal burst out laughing. Barry flared with anger and embarrassment, he didn't dare look up, Hal may have been laughing at him but he just felt so helpless and vulnerable. After sitting through the laugh and gasps, Barry had enough. He looked up, his eyes meeting cold eyes. “You really don't think highly of me do you?” Barry blinked, the tables turned, how did this even happen? “Uh…. W-what?” Hal sighed placing a hand around his temple. “I said, you don't think I'm capable of a commitment…..” Barry hushed, hunching into a small ball. “I believe, you can be very committed……. The problem isn't you….. It's me…” Hal's face scrunched up. “What does that even mean?” Barry fisted his hands. He was tired of beating around the bush, he burst. The tears he was holding back, rippling down his face. “I'm not good enough………. Why don't you understand…. That like any other person I've loved….. You'll eventually leave me…..” Hal sighed. “You dumb ass…….. Who's leaving who?” He wrapped his arms around Barry's quivering body. “And wasn't this going to be “forever”........, what part of that meant I'm leaving” Barry shrugged, nudging into Hal's shoulder. 

Finally Barry calmed down. It was total silence, except for the loud music, then Hal said something. “So would this be considered our first fight as a couple?...” Barry looked up stunned and surprised. Was that really all he was thinking about? He tried to hold it in, but he cracked. A fit of laughter leaving his mouth. 

As Hal's eyes fell upon the laughing speedster, he felt warmth and reassurance. He smiled, he really loved Barry, all of him. If he had to put In order all his favourite Barry faces, it would be. Laughing face as first. Second would be pouting face and lastly, he couldn't deny this was the face he would love to see in bed, Barry's crying face. Hal felt warm, he was blushing and that would not end well if anything. He had to calm himself down and honestly it wasn't that hard courtesy of the training he did while abroad.

It was the day after, Barry passed out on the floor on top of Hal. This time tho, the whole family was up before them. Nora and Jessica, snapping pictures while Jim and Harrison argued over Hal and Barry's relationship. Luckily by the time Barry had woken up, they were gone. Barry moaned a little, stretching and sitting up. “Good morning! You sleep well?” Barry responded groggily? Not opening his eyes. “Good mor-ning Hal…… Like a baby..” Finally he opened his eyes and he was about to jump back when Hal grabbed his waist. “Not so fast there Santa’s helper..” He looked at his outfit, same thing as yesterday. 

Barry blushed, he had one leg on either side of Hal's abdomen. Basically he looked like he was straddling him. He felt heat rise over his face. “S-sorry about the….. This..” Hal chuckled. “All forgiven……. With a price tho..” Barry looked into the brunette's eyes, waiting for a response. “A morning kiss…” Barry choked on some saliva, he held his breath back. Bent down and gave Hal a kiss. Starting out slow and steady until there was nothing but nipping at each other's lips. Barry was embarrassed, not only at the fact that he kissed Hal but he wanted to kiss him, like he needed to do it. 

Barry panted, taking deep breaths, he got up off of Hal and fixed his dress. For the love of God, he hoped no one had seen them. He looked around the room, empty. Then he bolted to his room, without even realizing it, he was in his room, in a matter of seconds. What just….happened?.. Did he just zoom, as in speedster run. Barry smiled cheerfully, so he was one of them. At least sort of.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see something moving. He looked at Hal, the surprise on his face. “You ran?!” Barry smiled gleefully. “Yup..” Hal jumped out of the doorway and wrapped his arms around Barry. “I'm so proud of you..” Honestly anyone watching would be laughing, did Barry finally get pregnant? are we guys having kids? Why would you be this happy, when all that happened was a little sprint. 

Barry pushed Hal out and began peeling layers off. First the dress, then the stockings and on to the accessories. It wasn't long before he opened the door and walked out in his baggy red sweater, obviously he had tights on. Hal smirked, walking behind Barry. “Where too?” Barry shrugged. “Somewhere…..alone for a bit..” He couldn't tell his boyfriend that he was going to go practice fighting in the woods no less. 

They parted ways and Barry made it into the woods. He wrapped bandages around his fist and commenced training, first with simple punched to the trees, then kicks. Little did he know, Hal was in the tree watching him. Barry continued, getting into stance and delivering a flying kick, causing a tree to break and fall. He chuckled, still got the moves. Barry took a deep breath and concentrated on aiming for the leaf at the top of the tree. Then to Hal's surprise Barry jumped from the side of the trees to the lead and then he saw Hal. Barry fell down flat on his ass. “HAL???” 

Hal frowned. “Why are you back here?” Barry shrugged. “I just like to be alone once in a while………” Hal flew down from his hiding spot. “But why here?” Barry pouted. “Because it's the place I spent my whole childhood…. Basically a place that… That I can be me..” Hal sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “You know it's dangerous….. What'll happen if someone decides to snatch you?” Barry stuck out his tongue. “Then this princess, expects his Prince Charming to come and save him.” They both laughed knowing full well that Hal would definetly come after Barry. 

Eventually Hal blurted out something unexpected. “So wanna fight?” Barry looked into Hal's eyes, something was going on in his mind and he was afraid of what. He slowly nodded. “Fine…” then Barry smirked. “Bet I can beat you without using my abilities…” Hal chuckled. “You're on princess!!” 

There they were swinging and jumping around. Hal took the first few swings, missing each time, he smiled, he wasn't trying too hard because he didn't want to hurt Barry. Barry jumped onto the tree branches and out of nowhere one of Hal's constructs hit him in the back causing him to fall. Barry looked around trying to find a way down. Then he fell into Hal's arms. The look on Hal's face. “What are you doing?......” Hal shrugged, grinning at Barry. “Having some quality time with my boyfriends… That's all.” Barry blushed, jumping out of his arms. So he wanted to play around, a fire lit up in Barry's eyes. Time to show him what we’re made of. 

From a brawl to training, Hal was happy to train with Barry. He would point out Barry's obvious weaknesses. “You're not covering your back.” Barry nodded while panting. “Okay..” And before Hal would even realize, Barry had done yet again another stunning move. Hal smiled, the kids not bad. He really had grown up.

With all the fun Barry was having he totally lost track of time. It was dark when they finally stopped adventuring and training. As much as Barry knew he was good, he knew Hal was holding back and truthfully so was he. Not like he wanted to hurt Hal. 

As they were walking back Barry pointed at the stars. “Their so pretty…” Hal looked over at Barry, brimming with light. “They are aren't they?” Hal casually grabbed Barry's hand. Intertwining them. Barry blushed looking at his hand before glancing up at Hal. “T-this….” Hal chuckled. “This is just holding hands..” Barry blushed. “I know that….. B-but isn't it (mumbles)?” Hal squeezed Barry's hand. “No it's not embarrassing… When you love someone it just comes natural.” Barry looked into hal’s eyes. “Uuhh… I see..” And before he could finish, Hal had moved closer to him. “Just like what I'm about to do right now.” Hal bent down and kissed Barry. The taste of the candies Barry ate and the sweat, he could taste them. Barry blushed harder. How was Hal so cool and collected about these things? It was only about ten seconds before Hal broke the kiss, the kiss that seemed oddly enough. Long. 

Barry gasped, letting out pants of breath. “You! Stop it… This …. T-this is embarrassing..” Hal continued walking as Barry followed behind. “You'll understand one day Barry…. I promise you, you will..” They got to the Allen’s and Hal left to go home, not before giving Barry another kiss. 

After that, high school ended and so marked the beginning of their new life. Barry left to go study forensic science and Hal to become a pilot. The promise they had made and planned on keeping. The love that grew stronger as time went by. Barry didn't really care that he didn't have friends, because school was about securing your future. And unlike Harrison and Leonard, Barry hated the idea of taking the family business. So here he was miles away from “home”. It has been what a year since he'd seen anyone he knew. Occasionally Hal would call, but Barry couldn't bring himself to call him back. It was embarrassing. 

Most of his days were spent studying, not going out, cooped up in his dorm room. He didn't even bother cutting his hair. It had grown long, long enough to be shoulder length. As Barry picked up a text book, something flew out. It lay on the floor, what seemed to be a photograph. Barry looked at it closely. His heart crumbling, Hal. They seemed so happy, Barry felt his breath hitch. He really wanted to hear Hal's voice. But how? And then out of impulse he grabbed his cellphone and soaked the number. 

What have I done? He can't just hang up now. Barry mules through everything he could say, blank. And then came the faithful voice. “Hello.” Barry gasped, the phone falling out of his hand and onto the floor. He rushed to pick it up. “Hello?......... Heelllloooo???.. Barry?” Barry gulped. “H-hi..” And then came a bright laughter that he never noticed he's miss. “How are you? What's up. You don't ever call me…. Is something up?” Barry took in a deep breath. “N-no..” Barry didn't know what to say. Hal hummed. “So why did you call me then?” Barry couldn't tell him why. “You got to tell me some day….” Barry mules over what he'd say. “Well then should I hang up” Barry subconsciously jumped in. “NO! Don't go…. PleaseDon”tGo!” Hal laughed. “Slow down bar, I got it I won't go…. But why'd you call?” Barry whispered, as best as he could do. “I-I wanted to hear your…… Your voice is all..” Barry could feel a smile plastered onto Hal's face. “Yeah so did I. But I had to control myself because I wanted you to call. Just like you did.” Barry blushed. “So you felt the same?” Hal sighed. “Of course I did. I always want to see you, hear and most of all I miss kissing you.” Barry blushed harder. “Y-you big sap… You really haven't changed..” Hal laughed hard. “Of course not… Harold Jordan at your service..” Barry burst out laughing. “Haha! You idiot! Haha!” 

Finally after many calls and such, Barry had grown okay with calling. It had been almost 4 years. Graduation was tomorrow and Barry was ready to go home. Barry was almost 22, funny to believe it but 22 and a virgin was looked down upon, so Barry would lie. He wasn't the best liar but he was good enough. Since it was a special day tomorrow Barry went to get a haircut, the lady that was giving him a haircut, thought Barry looked good with the long hair, nonetheless Barry shortened his hair to original length. “Perfect” 

It was dark when he had finally run all his errands. He made it to his dorm and mingled into his bed, the darkness overtook him. The next day came around fast, Barry was ready and after a few months he had seen his parents again. The tool pictures as Barry got his diploma. Barry smiled because he was ready to get out of here. 

The way home was heart warming except Barry wasn't living with the family anymore. They rolled up into the driveway of a newly built house. It was big. The dropped his stuff at the door and that was it. His “family” just left him. Barry frowned, he opened the door and put his stuff down in an empty room. So big and empty. For the next few days he cleaned up the place and applied for jobs. It was hard being in a house alone, it really was. Barry missed him, he missed Hal. And well he wasn't sure when Hal would come back. A sigh ripples out his throat and the doorbell rang. Barry opened the door to the delivery man. A box? He opened it to find a costume in it. It was green with a lantern on the front. The box read “For Barry, please wear this as it is a gift from me to you.. When you get this box, it means I'll be there in an hour.” Barry choked. “One hour?” He lifted the spandex suit. “I'm going to kill you Hal….. I will kill you..” But since when did he really care. He had worn worse. So he put the box down and took the suit to his room.


End file.
